A los ojos de Shang 2
by Arya Bromsson
Summary: ¿Cómo se sintió Shang ante su propuesta de matrimonio? ¿Ante las travesuras del lagartijo favorito alias Mushu? ¿Al ver a Mulan a punto de casarse con otro? Basado en la película "Mulan II". Continuación ALODS.
1. Primera Parte

___"El deber está en mi corazón" Mulan_

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Me animé después de un tiempo para escribir la segunda parte de la historia de Mulan, esta historia es un regalo por el día del niño (aquí en mi país se celebra el 30 de abril) para aquellos que leyeron, comentaron y agregaron a favs y follow la parte pasada, en verdad, muchísimas gracias. También para Aid4, que me estuvo insiste e insiste. Y aquí está._

_Los leo más abajo y espero no decepcionarlos_

_A.B._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible pertenece a Disney. No hago esto para recibir dinero, pero si alguien quiere darme un cheque no me negaré._

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**A los ojos de Shang 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shang sujetó las riendas de su caballo, se pasó una mano de forma disimulada por la frente, pero el casco le impidió un poco limpiarse el sudor de la forma adecuada.

–Saldrá bien, ella te quiere –susurró para sí mismo antes de seguir con su camino, sabía dónde se encontraba en ese momento.

–Saldrá bien –repitió con voz temblorosa. Su caballo relinchó ligeramente–. Cállate –masculló, sonrojado mientras se acercaban al lugar donde se escuchaban varias voces, entre ellas la de Mulan, la mujer a la que amaba y a la que hoy le propondría matrimonio, inconscientemente detuvo su caballo.

Respiró hondo, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón y su respiración agitada. Sabía que era la indicada, pero eso no impedía que sintiera una mezcla de miedo y nervios. ¡Incluso más que cuando se habían enfrentado a los hunos un mes atrás! Carraspeó un poco antes de armarse del valor suficiente para seguir avanzando.

-¡El general Shang! –fue lo primero que escuchó cuando llegó en el lugar en donde se encontraba, al encontrarse con su mirada estuvo a punto de ir inmediatamente hacia ella, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues fue rodeado por un montón de niñas con sonrisas enormes y gritos excitados, que no paraban de repetir su nombre con alegría.

– ¿Cómo están, guerreritas? –preguntó quitándose el casco, pero no entendió mucho de lo que le contestaron, su mente sólo estaba inundada de ella.

Sonrió con nerviosismo cuando estuvieron casi frente a frente, sólo unos metros con unas niñas de por medio de distancia.

–Su nuevo uniforme es lindo, general.

– ¿El uniforme? Sí –se quitó la pluma que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, deseando parecer alguien serio y confiable, no quería quedar como una persona temblorosa y tartamuda–. Ahora debo cumplir con él.

–Así se hace. Eres muy valiente –su sonrisa lo descolocó por unos momentos, dejándolo indefenso. Eso todavía lo sorprendía, había escuchado las consecuencias de estar enamorado pero nunca pensó que le pasaría, ¡mucho menos con tan poco tiempo de conocerse! Pero en realidad no era así, sí, hacía un mes que se conocían, pero sin disfraces, nadie parecía recordar que habían convivido como camaradas por un espacio de tiempo parecido, lo cual fue demasiado conveniente pues ahora él no tenía que medir sus palabras sobre la guerra o estrategias cuando estaba delante de ella. Todos sabían que se terminarían casados, en especial la abuela de Mulan, que no dejaba de sonreír con picardía cada vez que lo veía cerca de ella.

–Valor –murmuró, nervioso. Era ahora o nunca –. Mulan, la verdad no nos conocemos mucho, pero pienso que no importa demasiado si un hombre está… -y en ese momento el valor se esfumó, cuando recordó que no estaban solos, que probablemente las niñas armarían un revuelo, pero no importaba, ¿o sí?

–Si un hombre está… – "enamorado", ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podía decirlo? ¿Por qué tenían las niñas que soltar risitas, poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que estaba? ¿Por qué, siendo general, se sentía tan inseguro? ¿Tan indefenso?

–¿Crees que podríamos hablar a solas? –preguntó con un poco de timidez, pero bajó la mirada cuando una niña con rostro atrevido jaló su brazo.

–Hay que ir a mi casa –le confió, descolocándolo por completo y provocando un ataque de risitas. Por suerte ella lo salvó, excepto de aquella chiquilla tan diferente, a la que tuvo que darle su casco para que los dejara.

Mulan le sonrió.

–Creo que no te lo va a regresar jamás –dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

Él se limitó a reír, mientras una especie de corriente recorría todo su cuerpo, iniciando desde la mano que estaba unida a la de ella.

"Ahora o nunca" pensó con decisión, en el momento en que se quedaran a solas lo haría, no quería ni podría esperar más, ¿qué tal si alguien más se atrevía a hacerlo? Entonces él se quedaría completamente solo y destrozado.

Alzó el mentón. Debía de mostrar la misma valentía que ella cuando se unió al ejército disfrazada de hombre.

* * *

Sonrió con nerviosismo, toda aquella gente los miraba con una sonrisa enorme, por suerte su futura esposa estaba a su lado.

Futura esposa. Todavía recordaba su grito de alegría y el beso ligero que siguió después.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta sentir cómo partía su cara en dos. Tener como esposa a esa mujer era lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida, más que ser general.

–Esto sí que es un campo de batalla –le confió.

Ella le dedicó una mirada asombrada y él se reprendió mentalmente, ¿acaso no podría dejar de hablar como general por un momento? ¿No podría ser alguien normal por unos instantes? ¿Si seguía así, ella lo dejaría?

–¿Cuál es la estrategia, general? –le preguntó.

Él parpadeó, incrédulo, ¿le seguía el juego? ¿En serio? ¿Podría haber algo mejor que eso? Lo dudaba bastante.

–Dividir y conquistar –murmuró, Mulan rió, encantada y él la imitó, estaba feliz. No, más que eso. Ella era perfecta para él, nada ni nadie cambiaría eso por mucho que se esforzara.

* * *

Miró con preocupación hacia su posición, su rostro se mostraba relajado, aunque sólo en apariencia, pero sabía que su mente estaba lejos de él, probablemente todavía pensando en la misión que les había encomendado el emperador.

Arreglar una boda.

¿Acaso había creído por un momento que ella sería la elegida?

Aunque su rostro mostró un alivio palpable cuando el emperador aclaró quienes eran las que harían semejante honor supo que no se tranquilizaría por completo.

Sólo esperaba que Mulan se distrajera lo suficiente con sus amigos, desahogara sus preocupaciones con él para que no tratara de interferir con la misión en un arranque de empatía femenina.

Le dedicó una sonrisa ligera que ella no dudo ni tardó en corresponder.

Definitivamente, era un hombre con suerte. Muchos eran afortunados al encontrar a alguien con quien compartir el resto de su vida, él había llegado a pensar que nunca conocería eso, pero ahora, con ella en su vida no se reconocía, era alguien diferente, alguien mejor y estaba seguro de que esa misión serviría para fortalecer su relación.

Nada podría salir mal.

* * *

_Eso es todo por hoy_

_¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Bien, mal, terrible, hermoso...? _

_¡Mil gracias por leer!_

_De una vez informo que publicaré la segunda parte el 10 de abril, la tercera el 20 y un pequeño epílogo fruto de mi cosecha el 30. Creo que eso es lo más importante._

_Un beso enorme_

_Arya Bromsson_


	2. Segunda Parte

_"También soy de la nobleza, muchos dicen que soy un real payaso" Ling_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible pertenece a Disney. Yo sólo hago esto porque me encanta la película y todo lo referente al universo de Mulan_

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**A los ojos de Shang 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–¿Dónde pueden estar? –Shang miró a su alrededor, buscando a los tres soldados que necesitaría para la misión.

Mulan sonrió.

–Pueden estar con la casamentera –sugirió con una risa–. Desde que llegaron tienen la esperanza de encontrar a su razón.

–Su chica –completó él, reprimiendo la risa al recordar la canción que cantaban con alegría sus soldados tiempo atrás, aunque estaba empañado con la preocupación por su padre–. Recuerdo que querías una que pensara antes de hablar.

Mulan se sonrojó levemente.

–Ping quería eso, yo no.

Shang iba a contestar cuando escucharon un alboroto frente a ellos. Arqueó la ceja en la dirección de su futura esposa.

Ella asintió.

–Definitivamente están adentro, ¿quién es capaz de armar semejante escándalo?

–Probablemente tú, ¿no recuerdas el primer día en el campamento?

Pero antes de que le contestara los amigos de Mulan aparecieron rodando con unos cuantos moretones, aterrizaron de una forma cómica a sus pies y Shang evitó reír, ¿por qué siempre los encontraba en situaciones vergonzosas? Los imaginó vestidos de mujer y sí, estuvo a punto de carcajearse, pero no era lo correcto.

–Mulaaan, generaaal Shaaang –soltaron los tres al unísono con una sonrisa enorme alargando la "a".

Les sonrió soltando una risa, no pudo evitarlo, no después de demostrar aquel entusiasmo que rayaba en lo infantil.

–Si los tres no están muy ocupados peleando –miró de reojo a Mulan, que se colocó a su lado con una sonrisa suave, agrandó su sonrisa, no podía evitarlo con ella cerca–. Los necesito en una misión.

Los ojos de Ling se iluminaron al escuchar la respuesta de su futura esposa al asegurarle que salvarían China. Yao se enderezó con una sonrisa coqueta.

–Habrá unas cuantas chicas decepcionadas, pero… ¡Ahí estaré!

–¡¿Dónde firmo?! –Ling sonrió más que Yao.

Shang evitó poner los ojos en blanco.

–¿Cuándo nos necesita, señor? –el rostro de Chien-Po reflejaba tranquilidad.

–Esta noche –respondió, poniéndose serio de repente, a pesar de que no era una misión que implicaba batallas sabía que sería de las más importantes, una boda a cambio de una guerra, ¿no era justo?

Miró el rostro de Mulan, obviamente ella no pensaba lo mismo, esperaba que durante el viaje le confesara sus sentimientos, así podría apoyarla y convencerla de que era necesario. Sí, era un gran sacrificio por parte de las princesas, pero no corrían mucho peligro pues sus corazones, por lo que sabía, no le pertenecían a nadie, debido en gran medida a su aislamiento, lo más probable era que se enamorarían de sus futuros esposos. La ventaja de aquel viaje era que su relación con Mulan mejoraría enormemente.

* * *

La noche era perfecta, las estrellas iluminaban pero también permitían esconderse, el carruaje para llevar a las princesas se encontraba en el centro del jardín, con sus caballos al frente, Shang miró hacia la entrada del recinto con curiosidad al escuchar unos pasos, nunca había visto a las hijas del Emperador y, por lo que siempre escuchaba, eran hermosas, su belleza era comparada incluso con una puesta de sol. Sacudió la cabeza cuando las observó con ojo crítico.

Sí, eran hermosas, pero sus movimientos delicados, en resumen lo que cualquier hombre normal quería, pero claro, él no era como cualquiera, la belleza de Mulan residía en su valentía, su fuerza, su corazón y su dedicación.

Se acercó a ellas después de que Yao, servicial como siempre, le acomodara el zapato a la princesa que entró al último.

–Nos vamos ya, majestades –dijo con el saludo típico de él, puño y palma–. Les prometo que llegaremos pronto y a salvo –las miró, esperando encontrar alguna emoción, pero era difícil, sobre todo con aquellos abanicos que ocultaban casi todo, sus ojos reflejaban… ¿tristeza, quizá?

–Nosotras le agradecemos, general Shang –la mayor movió ligeramente la cabeza, aunque tuvo la sensación de que no lo miraba bien.

Sintió un movimiento a su lado, pero no tuvo que volverse para reconocerla, de inmediato una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

–Permítanme presentarles a Mulan –las miró nuevamente, aunque tenía unas ganas enormes de sólo mirar a la chica que sostenía unas mantas en sus brazos, notó como miraba con un ojo crítico a las princesas.

–Es un privilegio conocer a una gran heroína –habló la princesa a la que Yao había ayudado.

Evitó que su sonrisa aumentara, ¡pensaban que era una heroína! ¡Totalmente cierto! Por un momento del día había temido que las princesas la miraran con desprecio y horror, porque sí, había mujeres y hombres también que la despreciaban por sus mentiras, sin importarles el haber salvado a China.

–Las encomiendo a su capacidad –compartió con ella una mirada llena de orgullo y amor. Ella le sonrió fugazmente.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de devolverle la sonrisa, lo importante por el momento era salir del palacio antes de que saliera el sol, no debían verlos. Endureció la mirada.

–Todos listos –dijo antes de irse del lado de Mulan, miró al trío que los acompañaría para decidir quién iría en el carruaje.

Yao se ofreció de inmediato, con la mirada perdida. Frunció el ceño, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Debían de partir cuanto antes.

Miró hacia el carruaje, Mulan hablaba con las princesas, su cara tenía una mueca de incredulidad y algo de enfado.

–¡Mulan! –la llamó, captando su mirada– Ya vamos a partir.

Ella le hizo una mueca, supuso que por interrumpir la conversación y soltó una risa tenue mientras se dirigía a su caballo, cabeceó cuando notó como montaba a su lado.

Le sonrió, mirándola.

–¿Lista?

Mulan suspiró.

–Sí.

Entonces dio la orden de emprender la marcha hacia la misión que esperaba saliera bien, después de todo no era tan complicada.

* * *

Shang miró a Mulan, preocupado, estaba cabizbaja desde que habían salido del palacio, silenciosa y tranquila, era obvio que estaba pensando en algo importante. La pregunta era si debía intervenir o no.

Su suspiro hondo hizo que se decidiera.

–¿Qué te pasa? –se inclinó hacia su caballo.

Ella apartó la mirada, poniéndose a la defensiva.

–¿Por qué preguntas?

–Por tu mirada –omitió el "por supuesto".

–¿Cuál mirada? Es mi mirada. Es todo –alzó la barbilla con orgullo, mirando al frente.

Se tragó una risa, ¿en serio creía que no la conocía bien? Estaba muy equivocada, no era muy bueno para distinguir el estado de ánimo de una persona, pero con ella era diferente, probablemente era en gran parte a que siempre que estaba cerca de él la miraba y si no se la pasaba pensando en su sonrisa o acciones.

–Sabes que te conozco bien, Mulan –ella lo miró con confusión–. ¿Qué ocurre?

–Sé que no hay que fallar en nuestra misión –su tono triste lo alarmó.

–¿Pero…?

–Pero le estoy fallando a mi corazón –lo miró y eso hizo que detuviera su caballo, lo bueno era que el carruaje con las princesas venía muy atrás, por lo que probablemente no notarían su pequeña charla.

–Tenemos órdenes del Emperador.

–Pero Shang –se estremeció al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, siempre le provocaba el mismo cosquilleo–. ¿Arreglar una boda así?

Suspiró, claro, obviamente estaba comparando su caso con el de las princesas. Ella había dicho que "sí" a su propuesta, no alguien más. La entendía un poco, pero no podían hacer nada.

Le sonrió con la esperanza de calmarla.

–Lo sé, pero no toda China puede tener nuestra suerte. En un mundo ideal todos quisieran casarse por amor –ella agachó la mirada, sintiendo más empatía por las chicas, se acercó más–. Pero el mundo no es perfecto –rozó su mano con cariño, evitando estremecerse por el contacto, provocando que lo mirara de nuevo–. Me alegro de que el mío sí lo sea.

Ella le sonrió, enternecida, él no se portaba muy cariñoso estando frente a otros, le parecía algo inapropiado, pero cuando estaban solos (o casi) como en ese momento no le importaba mostrar sus sentimientos. No con Mulan. Evitó inclinarse para besarla y se pusieron en marcha al mismo tiempo, eso era otra cosa que le encantaba de su relación. La comunicación sin palabras, sólo con miradas o sonrisas.

Definitivamente era perfecto.

* * *

Shang miró con desconfianza el pollo que estaba sobre una pila de madera que pronto sería una fogata, Mulan estaba a unos pasos de él así que se empeñó en tratar de hacer fuego con algo de temor.

Desde hacía unos días le estaban pasando cosas sumamente extrañas, todo comenzó con la pesca.

Estaba tratando de que Mulan lo notara tratando de enseñarle como pescar de la forma adecuada cuando, sin saber la razón, su vista se nubló, ¡su anzuelo se había atorado con su ropa! ¡¿Cómo había pasado? Él no era de las personas patosas, mucho menos cuando estaba delante de alguien a quien quería impresionar, pero se solucionó gracias a que atrapó al bendito pescado con sus ropas, aunque todavía le daban escalofríos al sentirlo retorcerse contra su piel.

Después siguió el accidente con su caballo, siempre, siempre se preocupaba de tener su silla firme, pero en esa ocasión no. ¡No! Había caído, quedando colgado de cabeza gracias a que se supo sostener bien de la silla con sus piernas o si no probablemente habría acabado besando al suelo, lo bueno de la situación fue que Mulan hizo lo mismo que él para besarlo. Eso definitivamente hizo que la quisiera más.

¿Después qué pasó? Oh, sí, que unos gusanos se colaran bajo su ropa al igual que el pescado, sólo que eso fue, por mucho, peor, se retorcían más, provocándole una inmensa comezón y que se portara de forma ridícula frente a ella, pero terminó encima de él, riéndose y bromeando sobre ello.

¿Y luego? El panal en la cabeza y las abejas persiguiéndolo, el oso furioso y para rematar una persecución de muchos animales que él siempre había considerado pacíficos. Todo siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Mulan, pero ella no se burlaba o lo despreciaba, por el contrario, esas situaciones terminaban bien. Bueno, todo lo bien que pudo haber sido.

Bufó cuando por fin pudo encender la fogata, esbozó una sonrisa que se desvaneció ante una luz cegadora y una fuerza que le hizo chocar contra la tienda que estaba a sus espaldas.

Abrió los ojos, desorientados, divisando el rostro preocupado de Mulan, pero… ¿dónde estaba el pollo? Se tambaleó al desprenderse de la tienda y, como respondiendo a su pregunta, lo que sería su comida apareció ante sus ojos, gracias a sus reflejos consiguió atraparlo. Mulan lo miró, pero se recompuso deprisa y lo probó.

–¡Qué rico! –le sonrió y no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla anonado, ¿no lo dejaría por la mala suerte que traía hasta ese momento?

Definitivamente era la mujer perfecta.

* * *

–¡Mulan! –exclamó cuando la vio salir del agua con una expresión confusa y asustada. Nadó hasta ella deprisa, cuando estuvo frente a ella la abrazó, aliviado. Había temido por un momento que resultara herida debido a la caída, pero no. Estaba bien y segura en el círculo de sus brazos.

Definitivamente su mala suerte no desaparecía.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó, pero sólo ella le respondió.

–¡No lo sé! Estaba lejos del carruaje.

–¡Yao, Ling! ¡Las provisiones!

Sus soldados estaban ayudando a las princesas a llegar a la orilla, aunque la princesa Mei ayudaba más a Yao que él a ella, dedicándole una mirada que no supo identificar muy bien.

Sacudió la cabeza, después pensaría en ello, lo primero era poner a Mulan a salvo en la orilla, averiguar y rescatar las cosas que les fueran útiles. Por suerte los caballos estaban a salvo, sería un retraso, pero podrían terminar con la misión encomendada, nada podría salir mal.

* * *

_Te desafió_

Se revolvió en la cama.

_Te insultó…. _

Eso no era del todo cierto, había sido una de sus peleas contadas y lo peor fue que el motivo era completamente tonto. ¿Un mapa y pedir indicaciones? Tonto, pero en ese instante le había parecido completamente importante que Mulan comprendiera la utilidad de su mapa, ¿pedir indicaciones? Eso no estaba en sus planes, tenían un mapa.

_Hasta se rió de tu mapa_

Pero Yao había aparecido oportunamente para resolver el problema por el cual discutían, entonces se había dado cuenta de lo tonto que había sido, no escucharla, negarse, ser un testarudo y un intolerante

_Y si se ríe en tú cara imagínate lo que habla a tus espaldas_

Eso no podría ser posible, lo había abrazado después de su pequeña discusión, pero luego se fue con una sonrisa algo forzada.

_Actúa como loca, no tienes control_

Eso era cierto, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel con todo lo que había pasado, ¿es qué nadie más notaba que algo raro sucedía? Especialmente con él cuando estaba cerca de Mulan.

_¿Quién manda aquí? ¿Tú o Mulan? Mulan, Mulaaan, Mulaaan_

–¡Mulan! –se enderezó, sí. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo el control. Mulan nunca diría nada malo sobre él.

–¿General Shang? General testarudo debería decirle. Todo tiene que seguir una estrategia

–¿Mulan? –susurró, confundido enderezándose de nuevo, ¿qué hacía ella enfrente de su tienda con las princesas?

–Ese hombre no cepilla sus dientes sin hacer un plan -¿Dientes? ¿Qué?–. Es mi culpa. Me encantó su espaldota –¿Espal… espaldota? ¿Qué pasaba?–. No me di cuenta de que no tenía la cabeza en su lugar -¿cabeza en su lugar? Estaba tan contrariado por las palabras de Mulan que no notó nada raro en su voz o en su cabeza–. Ay y además le huele la boca, en serio, parece que comió zapatos.

¡¿Qué?!

Se tapó la boca, sorprendido y disgustado, ¿cómo se atrevía esa mujer a decir semejantes cosas sobre él enfrente de su tienda?

Se levantó en busca de una explicación y no le sorprendió no encontrarla afuera, probablemente creía que nunca se iba a dar cuenta de descaro de sus frases. Era completamente inaceptable, ¿zapatos? ¿Cepillar los dientes?

–Mulan –espetó cuando lo divisó a lo lejos sentada en una roca.

Ella sonrió, pero eso no suavizó su humor.

–¿Qué tal, general? ¿Haciendo maniobras?

Se detuvo delante de ella, molesto, ¿haría como si no hubiese pasado nada? Pues él no.

–¿General testarudo? ¿Cepillar mis dientes? –se los enseñó, molesto.

Ella lo miró con asombro.

–¿Pasa algo?

¡Ahora se iba a hacer la desentendida!

–Te escuché, Mulan –la acusó–. De verdad… –pero al estar más cerca de ella recordó otra cosa.

_Además le huele la boca, en serio, parece que comió zapatos_

Se cubrió la boca con la mano, furioso.

–De verdad, ¿qué?

–No lo niegues, te vi afuera de mi tienda.

–¡¿Qué?! –lo miró airada– ¡No he dejado mi puesto!

¡Ja! ¡Entonces él era el chiflado que inventaba cosas.

–Y supongo que no estabas hablando de mí con las princesas –repuso sarcásticamente.

Ella le sonrió, burlona.

–Shang, ¿se te metió agua del río al cerebro? Y… ¿por qué te tapas la boca?

¿Acaso quería humillarlo? ¡Esa mujer no tenía decoro!

–Es que comí… ¡zapatos! –aulló, ignorando su boca abierta en una mueca de incredulidad y se marchó de ahí, cruzándose con Yao. Eso lo detuvo y se dio de nuevo la vuelta– ¡Y por favor no abandones tú puesto! –espetó, furioso, antes de caminar de nuevo a su tienda, esperando que fuera a verlo para darle una explicación, pero no apareció por lo que se quedó dormido al cabo de un rato.

* * *

Su caballo iba a trote lento. No le importaba mojarse, se sentía vacío, le recordó a la desolación que lo invadía después de enterarse de la muerte de su padre, la diferencia era que en este caso ya no la iba a ver con la conciencia de que estaría cerca.

Probablemente al regreso de la misión anularían el compromiso.

Al pensarlo sintió un pinchazo agudo en el pecho al percatarse por completo de su situación. No más anécdotas con ella, no más visitas a su casa, no más risas, no más besos… no más Mulan.

¿Cómo… cómo sobreviviría?

Todo había sido confuso después de despertar y decidir buscar a las princesas, los guardias y Mulan al no encontrarlos en el campamento, temía una fuga liderada por ella. Debía encontrarla y recordarle la misión. No debían fracasar.

En ese momento había entendido por fin las miradas entre los guardias y las princesas, pero debía cortarlo de una vez antes de que el sentimiento creciera y anularan el compromiso.

Cuando había llegado los encontró abrazados con un rostro de felicidad. Pero al verlo se acercaron con rostros asustados.

Mulan, como siempre, trato de salir en su defensa, pero se desarmó cuando leyó la nota que había encontrado en la tienda de las princesas, quienes intentaron justificarse, pero la rabia inundaba su juicio. ¡No podían hacer eso! ¡No estaba bien! ¡Una promesa era una promesa!

Hizo lo que estuvo en su mano para evitar más contactos en el futuro, quedándose solamente con ella.

–Shang –razonó Mulan, acercándose–. El problema no es tan grave como se ve.

–El problema Mulan eres tú –la interrumpió, descargando toda su rabia contra ella.

–¿Qué?

–Tú pones tus sentimientos sobre todo lo demás: deber, obligaciones, tradición. No te importa nada, sólo tú.

Ella también enfureció.

–Me importa mucho. Mi corazón mi deber y lo sigo.

Eso le sacó una exclamación de exasperación, ¿por qué no dejaba de lado sus sentimientos por una vez en su vida? ¿Acaso no veía que eso hacía la misión más complicada de lo que ya era?

Le dio la espalda y sintió su mano posarse suavemente en su hombro.

–Tú eres un gran guerrero. Tienes valor, tienes lealtad –la miró de reojo, lucía triste y decepcionada–. Pero no escuchas a tu corazón… a veces me pregunto si tienes uno.

Eso lo hirió más que todos los golpes recibidos en cualquier batalla, no creía que ella pudiera decir eso. No. No. No. Ella no era su Mulan, había cambiado. Ya no era… lo mismo.

–En esta misión lo veo claro –dijo, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, de protegerse contra el dolor–. Tú y yo somos muy diferentes.

En el fondo esperaba que lo negara, que le dijera que todo estaría bien y se solucionaría, pero no. Ella no era su Mulan.

–Tal vez demasiado.

–Bien –espetó antes de subirse a su caballo. La miró, fuerte, delicada, decidida y hermosa. Pero con la misma mirada triste y decepcionada–. Hay una misión que cumplir –soltó antes de marcharse.

No escuchó su respuesta ni quería hacerlo. No podría soportarlo. Y seguía en ese estado de agonía. Quería gritar de rabia y frustración.

¿Cuándo… cuándo se había todo tornado tan mal?

¿Cómo podría arreglárselas sin ella de ahora en adelante?

Sólo tenía claro una cosa. Cuando la misión terminara estaba completamente seguro de que jamás volvería a saber sobre ella. Saldría de su vida para siempre.

–Bien –susurró en la oscuridad, agarrándose el pecho para tratar de disminuir el dolor que sentía.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Mil, mil gracias por leer , no creí que la historia les gustara, alegraron mi día motivándome a escribir con anticipación y no el mero día y... bueno, ¿qué tal quedó? La verdad es que cuando llego a esa parte de la película me dan ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo al lagartijo, aunque lo ame. Espero que haya quedado bien al tratar de explicar eso, aunque fue algo duro no ponerme a llorar, lo sé, soy una sentimental._

_Por otro lado... otras mil gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan a mejorar y debido a uno por ahí traté de no omitir ninguna escena de la película como antes, porque sí, iba a saltarme escenas. Espero que eso haya sido de su agrado._

_Ya saben, dudas, quejas, recomendaciones y eso no duden en dejarlo caer en un hermoso y sensual review que ayuda a tener una vida más larga y feliz._

_¡Espero leerlos el 20 de abril!_

_Un beso enorme_

_Arya Bromsson_


End file.
